Chealsea
thumb|226px|So sieht Chelsea in Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse aus Chelsea Roberts ist eine von Barbie`s Schwestern. Sie ist die jüngste Schwester in der Barbie Familie. Sie ist ungefähr 5- 8 Jahre alt. Sie ist eine der Hauptfiguren in der Serie Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse. Stacie und Chelsea kommen meist nicht gut miteinander aus und streiten sich häufig. Sie sieht man zum ersten Mal im Film Barbies zauberhafte Weihnacht. Chelsea ist die jüngste der Schwestern. Die Puppe hieß früher Kelly und sah auch anders aus als Chelsea. Kelly wurde 1994 eingeführt, bis sie 2011 von Chelsea ersetzt wurde. Vorgeschichte *'Chelsea Roberts' (2010-heute) - Barbie jüngere Schwester. Sie ersetzt Kelly. Sie tritt etwa 5-6 Jahre alt zu sein und ist etwas größer als Kelly. Die Puppe wurde erstmals im Jahr 2011 als Teil der Linie "My Fab Sisters" produziert. Sie ist die jüngste Schwester von Barbie derzeit verkauft (Mattel hat Kelly eingestellt, kurz bevor Chelsea produziert wurde.) Sie hat blonde Haare und blaue Augen (sehr ähnlich wie Kelly). Mattel hat auch eine African American Versionen von Chelsea. Kelly Roberts: *'Kelly Roberts' (1995-Ende 2010) - Dieser Charakter ist der Kleinkindalter und ist Schwester Barbie, Skipper, Stacie. Sie ist als jüngste Schwester von Barbie angesehen worden, Ursprünglich das Baby der Familie (von ihrer jüngeren Schwester Krissy Roberts im Jahr 1999 ersetzt), sie hat auch drei ältere Schwestern: Barbie, Skipper, Stacie und. In Europa ist sie bekannt als Shelly . Kelly-Puppen haben seit Ende 2010 die Produktion eingestellt und wurden von Chelsea ersetzt. Ohne eine kurze Zeit, wenn das Design der Kelly Puppe wurde geändert, um einen ovalen Kopf, größere Augen und längeren Schenkel unter dem Namen haben "Sweetsville," Kelly-Puppen sind originalgetreue Design, das im Jahr 1995. A debütierte blieb Puppe namens Kelly wurde 1992 als Teil des Midge und Allan Wedding Day Set, ein Set von 6 Puppen für eine Hochzeit gekleidet eingeführt. Das Kelly-Puppe ist 7 1/2 Zoll groß, genau die gleiche Größe wie der Ringträger, Todd, der trägt ein Tux. Sie trägt ein Pfirsich gepunkteten Kleid und Schweizer trägt ein weißes Blumenkorb, als sie ist das Blumenmädchen. Diese "Kelly" wurde später umbenannt und in das Stacie Puppe verwandelt. Der Todd Puppe, die aus der gleichen Form hergestellt wird, hat Fuzzy-braunes Haar. Chelsea Namen, "Kelly" in der Web-Serie erwähnt, Barbie: Das Leben in der Dreamhouse . Chelsea Freunde *'Tommy' (1997) - Dieser Charakter ist der kleine Bruder von Ken. *'Kelly' (1996) - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Barbie`s Cousin Jazzie im Jahr 1989 verwendet. *'Melody Hadley' (1996) -. Dieser Name wurde auch für eine Herz-Familie Vetter im Jahr 1988 verwendet, ist sie in Europa namens Susie. *'Lorena' (1996) *'Jenny' (1996) *'Keeya' (1998) *'Marisa' (1998) *'Deidre' (1998) *'Maria' (1999) *'Tamika' (1999) *'Nia' - Dieser Name wurde für einen Freund von Barbie im Jahr 1990 verwendet. *'Kayla' (1999, 2007) - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Erwachsenen Charakter in den 1990er und 2000er Jahren verwendet. *'Liana' (1999) *'Desiree' (1999) *'Belinda' (1999) - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Barbie im Jahr 1988 verwendet. *'Nikki' (2001) - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Skipper im Jahr 1997 verwendet. *'Ryan' (2001) - wurde ein Teil des Happy Family im Jahr 2002 Dieser Name wurde auch für Raquelle Bruder im Jahr 2013 verwendet. " Barbie: Das Leben in der Dreamhouse ". *'Kerstie' (2003) *'Gia' (2006) *'Tori' (2007) - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Barbie im Jahr 1999 verwendet. *'Miranda' (2007) *'Whitney' - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Barbie in den 1980er Jahren verwendet *'Becky' - Dieser Name wurde auch für einen Freund von Barbie im Jahr 1997 und für einen Freund von Francie im Jahr 2009 verwendet. *'Lola' - Nicki kleine Schwester *'Johnny' - Dies war eine der Chelsea Hawaiian Freunde. Filme *Barbie – Zauberhafte Weihnachten (2011) als sie selbtst *Barbie & ihre Schwestern im Pferdeglück (2013) als sie selbst *Barbie: Die Prinzessin und der Popstar - als Princessin Trevi / Charlotte *Barbie: Die verzauberten Ballettschuhe - als Hannah *Der Campingausflug (2011) - als sie selbst *Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse (2011, Web-Serie) - als sie selbst Charakter Sie ist sehr stur,eigensinnig,kindlich,schlau,tollpatschig und ungeschickt. Sie ist konkurrenzfähig. Chelsea liebt es zu singen, zu tanzen, Eis und Süßigkeiten zu essen, Abenteuer zu erleben und ihre Ziele durchzuführen. Chelsea sieht zu ihren älteren Schwestern auf, am meisten möchte sie wie Barbie sein. Aber sie will auch so wie Skipper und Stacie sein. Sie weiß wie gut ihre Niedlichkeit funktioniert, und weis sie auch bei den anderen einzusetzen ,um an ihre Ziele zu kommen. Sie ist nicht gut im Aussortieren ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheiten ohne Hilfe. Chelsea genießt Singen, Tanzen, Verkleiden und Handeln. Chelsea ist mädchenhaft und feminin. Wie Barbie, ist Chelseas Lieblingsfarbe Rosa. Sie ist feminine, fröhlich, manchmal ein bisschen nervig, und ein wenig ungeduldig. Chelsea ist eine niedliche kleine Mädchen, das es liebt, wenn Menschen auf sie achten auf. Sie genießt kreative Aktivitäten, wie Singen, Tanzen und Schauspiel. Sie liebt auch die Zeit mit ihren Schwestern und Haustiere. Chelsea wird aufegregt, wenn sie nicht weiß was, ihre Schwestern alles so tun. Diese entzückende 6-Jährige scheint mit der Hilfe ihrer Niedlichen Art fast immer zu bekommen was sie will Chelsea_Perfect_Christmas.png 230px-PMAT1-13626897enh-z6.jpg 155px-Chelsea.jpg 127px-Chealsea_P.jpg Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Blond Kategorie:Barbie-Schwester Kategorie:Charakter